Recordando
by Undomiel de Vil
Summary: Un fic Yaoi de Iori y Kyiito


Recordando  
  
¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para dejarte?  
¿Crees que es fácil estar una noche sin sucumbir bajo tus manos?  
¿Crees que me es placentero estar con otra persona que no seas tú?  
¿Crees que no siento asco cuando beso otros labios?   
  
Hasta tales puntos me has tomado, ya no es sólo mi cuerpo, ya no es sólo mi mente, es mi todo. Me robaste mi todo, me dejaste programado a tú existencia.. ¿y ahora qué?   
  
Recuerdo aquella primera noche como si hubiese ocurrido ayer.   
  
Tus manos sobre mi piel, recorriendo milímetro a milímetro, besando en dónde jamás pensé ser besado. Ser amado como jamás pensé que alguien pudiera hacerlo, y yo estar vivo como para permitirlo.   
  
¿Y qué pensabas? ¿Qué no me había dado cuenta de quién eras? ¿Crees que no sentí tú esencia en aquella habitación? ¿Aquel aroma a sangre en tu piel? ¿El sabor a fuego en tus labios?   
  
Por más que estuviera vendado y drogado, mi mente sabía que clase de juego estabas llevando, yo sabía que esa sería la única forma de ser plenamente tuyo y no sentir mi orgullo herido y pisoteado, al menos no tanto.   
  
Sentir en cada beso, en cada movimiento de tú cuerpo aquel temblor lleno de pasión, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta del mío? Aquellos espásmos que me recorrían en espera de una nueva caricia, mi cuerpo tenía ansias de ti hacía tanto tiempo, mi boca sed de tus besos hacía ya años, y debo admitir que la espera me pareció eterna.   
  
Creo que ahora mi corazón está lleno de recuerdos de ti, y ya no sé si tengo propios, mi existencia se reduce a ti, a tú piel sobre la mía, y a tus labios reclamando mi boca dulcemente.   
  
Recuerdo claramente como grité tú nombre cuando me tomaste, y como repentinamente te quedaste quieto. Para luego sentir que me abrazabas fuertemente y unas pequeñas gotas cálidas caían sobre mi hombro desnudo.   
  
- Gomen - susurraste entre sollozos ¿es qué realmente lo sentías? ¿por qué ahora? - gomen nasai - tus brazos me rodearon más fuerte, dañándome  
- No lo sientas - casi pude 'ver' la sopresa en tú rostro al oír mi voz gentil - ¡Hanase..! - ordené, aunque he de admitir que sonó más a ruego que a mandato  
- Naze ka - tú voz, ahora era sensual en mi oído, entendiste ¿ne? ¿Es que ya ni siquiera te soy atemorizante?  
- Al parecer no eres tan estúpido, Kusanagi - mi voz era... ya no sé como era, lo único que recuerdo son tus manos dasatándome las muñecas al mismo tiempo que acariciabas distramente. Y lo que también recuerdo es que no me sacaste la venda de los ojos  
- Es más entretenido, itoshii - y después de eso, sólo tú cuerpo, sólo tus caricias, sólo Kyo..   
  
¿Crees que se me ha olvidado algún beso o alguna caricia tuya? ¿Crees que podría cometer tal atrocidad? Recuerdo cada beso, cada razón (aunque la mayoría de las veces no las hubo), cada mirada.   
  
¿Puedes imaginar que tan dependiente soy de tus pupilas castañas? No lo imaginas, jamás lo harás tampoco; porque ni yo mismo sé cuán dependiente soy, necesito tanto de tu presencia que ni yo mismo conozco el límite.   
  
¿Acaso crees que podrás borrar tú huella de mi cuerpo? Tatuaste tu esencia en mi piel, me dejaste marcado por siempre.   
  
¿Eres tan cruel que no me dejas amar ni tampoco ser amado? ¿Cómo hacerlo si siento asco de mi mismo al tener a alguien más en mis brazos?   
  
¿Tenías que irte así? ¿Era necesario sacrificarte para salvarme? ¿Tenías que hacerme prometer que viviría? ¡Fuiste tan cruel! ¿Qué hago ahora? ¡Dime! ¿qué demonios hago ahora? Al menos me hubieras dejado ir contigo.   
  
Ahora al menos puedo conformarme con el hecho que estoy muriendo, aunque he de decirte que no se siente reconfortante morir en una poza de mi propia sangre; al menos puedo soportar el hecho que la espera fue larga pero al fin te veré de nuevo, creo que es por lo único en que me alegra el maldito pacto con Orochi. Los dos en el infierno ¿qué puede ser mejor? ¿Qué puede ser mejor que sentirme a salvo de nuevo entre tus brazos?   
Owari..   
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Notas de la autora: espero que les gute este fic =P, no sé que me ha dado pero no puedo terminar un fic 'bien', la mayoría si no termina en muerte no termina =). Porfis! dejen reviews!! 


End file.
